From This Moment On
by kathryn ashworth
Summary: In Let's Do It what if Gary doesn't have indigestion, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm kissing Gary, Gary!" Miranda thought. Unfortunately as this registered she realised that his lips were no longer on hers. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of Gary looking at her almost reverentially.

"You're beautiful."  
"You're not going to start singing are you? Because I believe that's my trick."  
"No, I I just had to tell you, and if I'm singing I can't do this."  
He once again leant forward and their lips met gently. Miranda untucked his shirt and slid a hand to the small of his back, she swore she felt him shiver at her touch. She was distracted from this by Gary running his tongue along her lower lip. She opened her mouth to let out a gasp of surprise but he once again claimed her lips.  
He slowly began to move, tuning them gently so he could lay her back where he hoped they would be more comfortable. Initially this worked well. Gary was able to take advantage of his dominant position and moved his lips away from her mouth, down along her jaw and on to her neck. Despite the passion of their kisses they were hesitant about moving too quickly, although they did have skin to skin contact is was relatively chaste, he had one hand on the back of her neck and the other stroking her hip through the fabric of her dress. Her left hand was still on his lower back and her right under his shirt slowly making it's way to his heart, taking in the sensation of his skin all the way. His heart was racing, evidently she was having the same impact on him as he was on her.  
The moment was ruined when Miranda shifted her position slightly as she was at quite an awkward angle. The room was filled with light and Fiona Bruce's voice "On the 10 O'Clock news tonight..."  
"What the...?" Was all Gary managed to say before the TV was turned off.  
"I leaned on the remote, I think it is a sign we should move somewhere a bit more comfortable." Boldly she took his hand and lead him to her bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed, just looking at each other. After what felt like an eternity Gary finally spoke.  
"Why don't I go and lock up?"  
She could do nothing but nod in agreement. She used the time that he was gone to remove her shoes, cardigan and tights, she didn't want any more layers than strictly necessary between them.  
When he rejoined her on the bed his first act was to start undoing the remaining buttons on his shirt, almost immediately Miranda batted his hands away, this was something she had dreamed of for years. His, now free, hands slid to her back and undid the zip of her dress.  
Despite her fumbling hands the buttons were swiftly released and she was greeted by the sight of his naked flesh. He took the advantage of her hands now being free and slid her dress down over shoulders and let it pool at her hips, he quickly shrugged the shirt and he sat before her totally unselfconsciously, on the other hand she felt the blush rising from the second he looked in her direction. Sensing she was uncomfortable he leaned forward and whispered ever so gently in her ear  
"We don't have to do this tonight, I'm willing to wait as long as you need."  
"Well I'm not, it's been far too long already." She was shocked at her own forthrightness. In response he stood her up and slid her dress over her hips and let it fall to the floor, in response her hands tentatively moved to the button and zip of his jeans, she surprised herself with how quickly she undid them, he cast them aside with a flick of his feet and they stood before each other, both absorbing the notion that this was finally happening.  
She joined him on the bed, after deciding walking up to him was much more dignified than scooting.  
Before she was even on the bed his hand was at her hip, drawing her towards him, she submitted to the movement willingly, the sooner they were together once again the better. She gratefully joined him, and he slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him, they didn't need to speak, they were more than comfortable. He dropped his lips to her neck again and all feelings of awkwardness disappeared, this was right, more right than anything she had ever felt in her life, and she could tell he felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda woke early the next morning, thinking of what a lovely dream she'd had. She had an entertaining evening, despite having to leave the restaraunt after throwing a glass of water over someone, and then they came back to the flat.

Rolling over she saw Gary, eyes half open just looking at her.

"It wasn't a dream then." She said in a sleepy voice.

"No it wasn't, now come here." He replied, pulling her to him they lay like that in each others arms for a few minutes more until he noticed the time.

"I'd better go, I need to get to work, as do you, I'm surprised that Stevie hasn't broken the door down yet looking for you." Miranda reluctantly agreed and after a quick shower went down to the shop.

"You're late."

"We'll that's a lovely greeting."

"Well you are, anyway I want to know what happened last night."

Almost on cue Gary came downstairs.

"I'll see you at lunchtime yeah? See you Stevie." With a kiss for Miranda he was gone. Before Stevie had time to ask what was going on the door opened again this time it was Penny.

"Darling I'm having a Romeo and Juliet theme party next weekend, our new neighbour's son is very dishy and very high up in the city."

"Let me stop you there mother, there is no need as I am off the market. As of last night Gary and I are officially dating."

"It's not April fools is it?"

"No mother it's not."

"Well then, I'm what I call thrilled, must dash."

"So, how official is this dating?"

"A lady never tells."

"Oh, he slept on the sofa then."

"He most definitely did not, and don't think I don't know what you are doing, all I am going to say is that it was a perfect night (she doesn't need to know about the flambé incident) and I just wish this had happened sooner."

Miranda spent the rest of the morning pottering around and generally getting in Stevie's way. She decided to wait til the lunchtime rush was over before going round, she wanted to have his full attention. Stevie had gone to make a cup of tea when her phone beeped.

'What time are you coming round? x'

'Be about 10 minutes x'

"Texting Gary, are we?"

"Being passive aggressive by using the are we, are we? And why the immediate assumption I would be texting him?"

"Because it's lunchtime and you want to get your order in."

Rude. "Actually he was asking what time I was going round, so must dash."

"So how unbearable has Stevie been?"

"No worse than usual, you were lucky you went when you did, mum came round almost as soon as you left, so you were spared the third degree."

"I did see her, although I think I know the answer, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Apart from that being a rude assumption, no I'm not, why?"

"I may have booked us a weekend away."

"Really? Oh wow, I love you." Miranda was horrified, she had intended to tell him soon but not quite like this.

"What did you just say?"

"Really? Oh wow."

"No, not that did you just say I love you?"

"Maybe."

"Well this makes things less awkward then, that's why I was taking you away, I wanted to tell you somewhere a little more romantic than this, but I feel the same way, I love you Miranda."


	3. Chapter 3

Is all in my head, any references to persons living or dead are for personal amusement and not any comment on them as people (unless I describe them as being lovely in which case, from personal experience is true.) Just feel an overwhelming need to put in Motorsport related in jokes. (If unsure will explain via PM)

"Can I borrow Gary on Saturday afternoon? I need someone to help move the tables." Mum is having a Rotary fundraiser, having an excuse not to be there has never been more satisfying.  
"No, we're in Newcastle for Nat and Ted's wedding."  
"And you're telling me this now?"  
"No, I told you months ago I (now we) wouldn't be there." Why must mothers be so infuriating?

Today stared badly, went downhill, then very much uphill then down and back up again, in fact if I were to choose a word to describe today it would be hilly, but I digress.  
"Stop the car!"  
"Why? What's wrong?" Gary asked, trying not to sound too alarmed.  
"I forgot the present and the invites." Thankfully we were only at the end of the road so we could go back fairly easily. Things didn't get much better when we decided to stop for a coffee, we were cornered by a very persistent AA man, even Gary protesting he was already a member didn't deter him, so we just ran. To top it all the sat nav, which was unreliable at best, gained the description of being the most useless pile of junk ever made. The wedding was at a hotel just outside the city, so when it said we were nearing our destination and we appeared to be in a council estate, I could have been described as mildly suspicious. When we were told we had reached our destination and were outside a Post Office Depot, my suspicions were confirmed that it was totally useless, thankfully we managed to find the way back to the hotel thanks to an app on Gary's phone, and gleefully smashed the sat nav in the car park of the hotel.

We made it to the hotel, only to be told our room wasn't ready. As we were to discover we weren't the only ones with the same problem, we went to the bar to kill the hour until the room was ready and it was like walking into the union bar at uni, only much more expensive, and thankfully without certain people. We hadn't seen most of the people in the room for over 10 years, but it was as if it was only 10 minutes had passed.

Ant, one of Gary's former flat mates was the first to notice out arrival.  
"Hey, it's been far too long, how are you guys?"  
"We're good, thanks." Gary said, I went to the bar at this point, as I knew their inevitable topic of conversation it seemed the sensible thing to do. Knowing Ant and his eye for the ladies being in a queue seemed much more fun. Seemingly I came back on cue.  
"So you two are finally together. All I can say is it's taken bloody long enough." This was a statement repeated by everyone we spoke to, but far too quickly we had to leave, as we were in the area we were going out for dinner with Gary's aunt and uncle and we needed to get ready.

The meal was pleasant, if slightly awkward. I had met them both before, if only briefly, but now I was dating their precious nephew, so I was in for the third degree. It was worse than an evening with mum, and that really is saying something. I'm pretty sure they were assessing me as a future niece-in-law, but as mum permanently sees me as a future wife/daughter-in-law it did give the evening a slightly uncomfortable atmosphere.

At the hotel we went from an uncomfortable atmosphere to a distinctly drunken one, shot glasses filled every table, it seemed being reunited with uni groups gave everyone license to become students again. After what was intended to be a quiet drink together, but turned into many drinks with other people, we sensibly avoided the shots and eventually made it back to our room.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the reception, as you can tell the party is in full swing. Thankfully we had been fairly sensible last night, those who hadn't looked distinctly worse the wear before the ceremony. I did feel sorry for Ted, Nat and the bridesmaids who had to stand next to Ant. We'd seen him at breakfast and he looked distinctly rough and smelt less like a brewery and more like a tequila distillery. The situation had improved a little by 2pm for the ceremony, but not much, the registrar tried to hide her displeasure, and she almost succeeded.

Then we had he ordeal of the photographs. Naturally this is never my favourite part of a wedding, but today they were quite entertaining, mainly because the photographers were what I call quietly bumbling, but they were also actively dangerous, I spent most of the afternoon avoiding lenses that swung in my direction. Eventually I gave up and retired to the bar, this may have been a bad idea.

I was greeted by Ant clutching a bottle of champagne.

"Hair of the dog, best thing in the world. Fancy a swig?"

"Oh go on then" Famous last words. "How have you got out of the photos? You're the best man."

"The photographer and his assistant being your dad and uncle helps."

"Ah."

"You're not drinking enough."

"You haven't given me the chance, ooh I'm vibrating as it very much were. Everyone is on the way back, we had better finish the bubbly."

I made the mistake of downing the bottle, so Gary was greeted by me alternately burping and giggling at the word bubbly. Thankfully I managed to sober up during the meal, this was a good thing as we were on a table with the grandparents. This was unexpectedly entertaining as Nat's grandma had a rather loose grasp of names, I became Melissa, Gary became Gerry and Danny (another uni friend) became David. She was also a little hazy on the names of her own grandchildren, Natalie was almost always called Heather and Heather, Natalie, though Martin came out of it worst as he was always confused with her late husband Henry.

I was introduced to the band they all seemed lovely, I had a loose acquaintance in the lead singer, who was Nat's brother Martin. It was nice to see him again as he features in some of the most entertaining stories of our student days, my personal favourite being the night he stayed and we (well all apart from Nat) learned of his habit of shouting in his sleep. The main thing I remember of the night was being woken by his shout of "I need to find the cornflakes."

They had to leave to start their set. Unfortunately I was once again cornered by Ant, ominously he was carrying two shot glasses.

"Sambucca?"

"Oh, go on then."

I made the mistake of ignoring my mother's advice (which is rarely a mistake) to never mix drinks, so far I had had champagne, red wine and was currently drinking a G&t.

"Come on, let's get more shots."

"I'm good, but you can if you want.

"You're no fun."

I had lost Gary so went to find him as he had the room key and my shoes were not designed for dancing the night away so wanted to change into my spare pair. It took a while to find him so I was annoyed that when I at last returned the DJ was on stage.

"And please give a big hand for The Magic Gap."

I got back from the bar to find Gary chatting to the band, obviously I knew Martin, but was introduced to the rest of them, Ben the guitarist who never spoke but drank massive amounts of Guinness, Jonathan, the bassist who never stopped talking but managed to keep up with Ben in the drinking stakes and the interestingly named drummer.

"And this is Monkey Seat."

"It's a nickname, I'm actually called Jake but no-one (well apart from my mum) ever calls me that."

"Well I'm very glad, otherwise I would be questioning your parents sanity, and may I ask why?"

"When I was a kid we lived in Gibraltar and there was a friendly one who liked to sit on my head as we read on the balcony of our flat, my dad called it me once and the name kinda stuck."

All the alcohol had started to take effect and I decided that dancing would be a good idea, as I only ever think this when I have been drinking I am at best described as the following when on the dance floor, even more uncoordinated than ever and at worst a Health and Safety risk. By now the music had gone to standard party tunes and so far I had done (attempted anyway) the Time Warp and the Macarena, but it was when I heard the familiar intro to (I've Had) The Time Of My Life that it seemed to be a very good idea indeed.

"Can we do the lift Gary? Can we? Can we?"

"No because I don't want to end the evening in A&E."

"Why would we end up there?"

"Because you are far too drunk, and I have had a few. I don't trust myself to catch you and frankly I don't trust your aim."

"Rude."

"Come on, let's go to bed."

""Oooh Mr Preston are you coming on to me?"

"No, you're being a danger to yourself and others, and knowing you being royal is soon to follow, no one needs to see that."

A/N slightly odd moment I wrote the Mr Preston line in Preston, well it made me smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Apologies, I know this isn't the most exciting update, all will be explained soon though.

"Wake up Miranda."  
"Unghhh, why? It so early."  
"Actually it's half 9 and we have to check out by 10, so go have a shower, I'll make you a cup of tea and finish packing."  
"OK" I agreed weakly. After the shower I felt a little better and repeated our mantra from our student days 'I am never drinking again.', in fact we wrote it on the bathroom mirror in lipstick to remind ourselves.(And of course removed it when relatives/the landlord were due) You look far too perky."  
"Clearly I'm the sensible one I've had breakfast and been to the gym." I had also made a few phone calls that Miranda couldn't know about yet. "Come on, lets's go, you can sleep it off in the car."  
"I have just one question, really how drunk was I?"  
"You wanted to do the lift to (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, but weren't quite royal."  
"So could have been worse."  
As Miranda fell asleep almost as soon as we got in the car the drive was a little lonely, but it would make the surprise all the better. Sooner than expected I saw our turn off and the sign 'Welcome To Scotland.'


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up, we're here." I do hope that encouraging Miranda to wake up won't become a feature of our relationship.  
"Where are we?"  
"Erm, we'll get to that, I know we've only been dating a couple of weeks, but being friends beforehand has definitely made this easier, as we know each other's foibles."  
"I didn't know about you leaving socks all over the place."  
"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T LEAVE MUGS IN THE BATHROOM, AND WE ARE TOTALLY OFF TOPIC AS I WAS TRYING TO SAY WILL YOU MARRY ME?"  
"What?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Of course I will, now will you please tell me where we are."  
"Gretna Green. And if you are OK with it, we have a booking at the registry office at half 3 and a hotel room booked for tonight."  
"How long have you had this planned?"  
"Honestly, I had the idea last night and it's all been organised this morning, we've been lucky with cancellations, in fact the only thing we need to do is get the rings, then we can go and get ready at the hotel."  
"But I don't have anything to wear."  
"You, do. What about your dress from yesterday, you looked beautiful."  
"But it's not white."  
"And you are not your mother."  
"If there was any reason to do anything it's that."

Whilst Gary was checking in, I rang Stevie to let her know I wouldn't be back til late tomorrow. Naturally I didn't tell her why as she would be furious not to be asked to be my bridesmaid so I told her the car had broken down. Gary gave me a piece of paper with our room number on it and tapped his wrist to remind me that we didn't have long to get ready.  
"I'd better go, my phone is about to die."

We walked over to the registry office together, this was hardly a conventional wedding so we decided to ignore the tradition of not seeing the bride before the ceremony. As is often the way with these things the ceremony before ours overran, so we sat outside becoming increasingly nervous, though we both knew it was the right thing my niggling doubts came back. Thankfully the door opened to reveal the most bizarrely dressed wedding partying had ever seen, the bride and groom were dressed as Woody and Jessie from Toy Story, the best man as Buzz Lightyear and the bridesmaids as the little green aliens.

The registrar came out.  
"Gary and Miranda?"  
This was a relief as I was biting my lip to stop myself from laughing at the Toy Story wedding, and I was worried about drawing blood. We were asked where the guests were and Gary explained that it was a bit of a rush and we didn't have any. As we had to have witnesses she went to call the two locals she used in this situation and I felt guilty about adding to the delay.

If the few minutes before the ceremony had crawled by, now time had inexplicably sped up. I tried to remember every time he looked at me but the whole thing was just too overwhelming. Saying 'I do' was the most sure I have ever been giving an answer, well apart from being asked if I want cake, but that is not a question that has the same impact on my future.

Walking out with Gary was the most glorious moment of my life, knowing we had the future together, Gary, my best friend, my lover, my husband, love of my life.

As it was a little early to go for dinner we decided to go for a walk around town as it was a lovely afternoon. We were surprised to see Bob, the photographer's assistant from yesterday, in the park.  
"Hello again. He said noticing Gary.  
"What are you doing here?" Gary asked.  
"We've got another wedding this afternoon and Pete asked me to find somewhere for the photos, why are you guys here?"  
"Same reason as you, a wedding."  
"Oh, who's."  
"Ours." He beamed with pride at this, as did I.  
"Why didn't you say anything yesterday, or did you not want to upstage Ted and Nat?"  
"Not exactly, no. I only proposed this lunchtime. I had managed to get a cancellation and here we are."

He had to leave soon after but insisted we needed a wedding photo. He and Gary exchanged email addresses and said it should be with us in a couple of days. We went to the pub next to the hotel as it had got quite cold and we wanted to warm up a bit. I nipped next door to get my phone. There was a text from Stevie telling me we needed tea bags for the shop and adding that I would need some for home too, I knew giving her that spare key was a bad idea."

We sat quietly in the restaurant we had chosen, I had decided what I wanted long before Gary. I couldn't help but stare at my left hand and the thin band on my ring finger and all that it symbolised.  
"I can't believe this is real."  
"No it is, it came with a certificate."  
"Not the ring, this, us, being married."  
He took both my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes.  
"It's real, we are married and I love you more than anything in the world."  
I was about to reply that I felt the same when my phone started ringing, it was mum so I couldn't ignore it. I told Gary my order and went outside to answer it.  
"Darling, why aren't you at home?"  
"The car broke down and we can't get it fixed til tomorrow."  
"Oh Ok, I just wanted to let you know that you father has fallen down the, what I call, stairs."  
"They are stairs."  
"And he has broken his leg, he fine otherwise, I don't want you to worry. So how was the wedding?"  
"Fun, I need to go mum, we're having dinner and the food has arrived, bye."  
"Typical, always thinking about food."  
"What was that about?"  
"Dad's fallen down the stairs and broken his leg, he's fine otherwise she just wanted to let me know and fish for gossip from yesterday, but nothing new there."

A/N I know there is a sentence that begins with and, I know it's not grammatically correct, and? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

We were reluctant to leave the restaraunt, not because we didn't want to get back to the hotel, but because the heavens had opened. Gary had gone to enquire about a taxi.  
"Bad news, I'm afraid, it'll be at least an hour. I can go and pick the car up if you wait here."  
"No, it's not that far and it does appear to be easing off anyway."  
As is the way in life the second we stepped out of the door, it got heavier again, it was only 5 minutes back to the hotel, but we both managed to get soaked to the skin. Gary had given me his jacket, so his shirt had gone completely see through, naturally this made me even more determined to get back to the room.  
"Is it raining then?" The girl behind the desk asked.  
"No, we decided to go swimming fully clothed." I replied.

"Where are the coat hangers? We need to hang our things up to dry."  
"In the wardrobe, you are being far too boring and practical, it's our wedding night."  
The next morning there was little evidence of the boring and practical Gary. Clothes littered the room, one of her shoes was in the bin, his boxers were on the bathroom door handle and her bra hung limply from the ceiling fan.  
"Morning Mrs Preston."  
Opening my eyes to see the carnage I couldn't help but giggle.  
"We made a bit of a mess didn't we Mr Preston."  
"We did, so I'm sorry but Mr Boring and Practical is taking over this morning. We have less than 20 minutes before we need to check out, and as much as I would love to stay in bed with you for ever, we need to get back to real life."  
"Tea bags."  
"What?"  
"I just remembered that Stevie text me to tell me we needed tea bags."

The drive home was long and stressful, we had to sit on the M6 for an hour because someone had crashed into their own caravan. We were then pursued by the same AA man when we stopped for a cup of tea. This meant that we arrived back just as the shop was closing, which at least meant I could break the news to Stevie in relative peace.  
"I'm sorry sir, we're just about to close."  
"I thought child labour was illegal."  
"Miranda, I'm so sorry. Did you get the tea bags?"  
"Yes, Gary's got them, he'll be just a minute.  
It was then she noticed there was something a little different about my hand, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. It was only when Gary came in carrying our bags that she realised he had a matching trick of the light.

I invited her up for a drink and to explain what had happened, but she beat me to it."  
"Are you guys married?"  
"I was going to build up to this, but yes we are, how did you know?"  
"The rings, I thought it was a trick of the light at first, and my I ask when?"  
"Yesterday, the car hadn't broken down, we went to Gretna Green."  
I went on to explain about sleeping off my hangover and that's how I didn't know we were taking a small detour, our painfully long 3 hour engagement and of course, the Toy Story wedding.  
"So we'd be really grateful if you don't tell anyone until we've had the chance to tell our families." Gary ended.  
"I'd better go, I know what newlyweds are like."  
"Stevie!"

"Morning Stevie, is Miranda here?"  
"No, she's upstairs."  
Not only do I regret giving Stevie a key, as she steals my groceries, I really regret giving mum one at all.  
(The front door opens)  
"Arghhhhhhhh"  
Let's just say Gary and I were in a compromising position, cue much screaming and reaching for throws.  
"I'll be in the shop."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Stevie asked?  
"Have you got anything stronger? I've just had a terrifying experience."  
"Oh?" Stevie said, slightly confused.  
"I just walked in on Gary and Miranda."  
"Oh dear." She said, stifling a laugh. "You can't blame them, they are newlyweds."  
"What?"  
It was at this point we came into the shop, looking suitably embarrassed.  
"You're married?"  
"Stevie. How does she know?"  
"It just slipped out, sorry."  
"Yes mother, we are, we eloped yesterday."  
"That's wonderful darling, I must go and tell Belinda, you have stolen Tilly's, what I call thunder."  
"How could you tell her?"  
"It was an accident, honest, I'm really and truly sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning after Tlly's wedding and I was feeling distinctly unwell, this was odd as I had learned my lesson in Newcastle. Gary was being the dutiful husband, rubbing my back and giving me sips of water.  
"I don't know why I feel like this, I only had a couple of glasses of wine."  
"Maybe you're pregnant."  
I know it was only a flippant comment but it planted a seed of doubt in my brain.  
"Morning Stevie."  
"Morning, you look worried caller."  
"Thank you to you caller thank you please for your concern."  
"What's up?"  
"I'm late."  
"Well standing here won't help. Or are you trying to avoid lunch with the girls?"  
"No I'm "late" late, Stevie, I think I might be pregnant."  
"That's wonderful."  
"Is it? 6 weeks ago we were just friends, with the wedding and now this? I don't want to scare him, you know he has issues with commitment, and a wife and baby in less than a month may be too much for him."  
"He loves you, I'm sure he will be fine. Now you need to go and buy a test."  
"I'm scared, and sure I'll bump into mum,and if there was ever a time I don't need the stress it's now, will you go for me?"  
"I would but the man from E-ON is coming, unless you want to tell him you're changing the electric for the shop."  
"If you need me I'll be in Boots."

I never made it, instead I bumped into mum.  
"Darling I was just coming to see you, I've managed to book the Masonic Lodge for for the reception." I forgot to say, mum is insisting on throwing us a wedding reception, presumably as she didn't get to be insufferable as the mother of the bride. "What colour are you wearing?"  
"Purple."  
"What is Gary wearing, black suit, white shirt, purple tie, why are you asking?"  
"So we can organise the decorations and flowers, seeing as you have no interest."  
"We both know you are only doing this to show off that I have actually got married."

I got dragged for a cup of coffee to help decide on the guest list, which as I predicted was full if mum's awful posh friends.  
"You've been ages. What happened?"  
"Mum happened. I never even made it to Boots, I'm going to try again, wish me luck."

Thankfully I managed to get there, then was faced with the massive selection, I was trying to decide when I noticed someone who looked like Gary, really hope it wasn't, if it was he didn't notice which bit I was in.

"Second time lucky?"  
"Yes, I don't think I've ever been so nervous about taking a test."  
Now the waiting begins, Stevie is trying to distract me with a cup of tea but it isn't working.  
'What time do you finish? xxx'  
'7, why? xxx'  
'Just wondering. xxx'

I had hatched a plan to tell him over dinner. He came in right on time, I was just laying out the plates, as it was a special occasion I thought it would be dramatic to cover the plates with those silver domes, but as we don't have any I improvised with pans.  
"You've cooked?"  
"Yes, I am a domestic goddess, just call me Nigella."  
He did look distinctly unimpressed when he lifted his pan though.  
"I don't think domestic goddess generally serve beans on toast."

The right time to tell him never came during dinner, when we were cuddled up on the sofa deciding which film to watch, I told him.  
"I know things are going really quickly, and it's really scary."  
"Where is this going?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Really? That's brilliant news. I take it I'm the first one who knows."  
"Actually Stevie does too."  
"What so you told your best friend before your husband?"  
"No she was moral support while I waited and what is it with us having rows at supposedly happy times."  
This last comment did seem to calm him down a bit."  
"I'm sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

"I feel sick."  
"It's just nerves, you'll, we'll be fine."  
As you can see we're just about to leave for the reception. Not only that we're announcing that I'm pregnant, mum nearly had a heart attack when I told her.

"And here they are, it's the happy couple."  
How can being in a room full of family and friends be so scary? I've already been told off by Gary for squeezing his hand too tight. I have never felt so conspicuous.

We took our seats at the top table and Gary was handed the mic, he stood up and began to speak.  
"Thanks all for coming, it means the world to us, and as we are all gathered here we have news, Miranda's pregnant."  
Applause broke out around the room, I took the opportunity to take the mic.  
"But more importantly the buffet is now open."

Naturally I tried to make my way over, I am eating for 2, but constantly found my way blocked by well wishers. I eventually made it to the buffet and back to the table, but I clearly looked stressed.  
"What's up?"  
"Trying to get food when people are trying to congratulate you is not such fun."

When everyone had finished eating I went over to the uni gang, mainly to apologise for my drunken antics, the first person I saw was Ant.  
"So, no shots for you tonight."  
"Not just tonight, quite a while, possibly forever."  
"Darling." Oh wonderful, mum. "Have you met Mrs Quaife-Hobbs? She's our president at Rotary."  
This was to set the tone for the evening. I would try to have a conversation with someone, mum would come over and introduce me to one of her posh friends. Two things, there are definitely more surnames than people, and I swear I am going to scream at the next person who asks if we got married because we had to.

It was during one of these introductions that I glanced over to the uni group and saw, or thought I saw someone. This was embarrassing as the last time we had seen each other was after the post-graduation do party, we both had far too much to and he decided that we should free up the sofa, and that I should sleep in his bed, with him.

I managed to escape mum's clutches, but I knew she would be back, the way she was parading me round, it was as of she'd been trying to marry me off for years. I was right, it was Chris, and at least I had more of an excuse to go over as he was talking to Gary.  
"Multi 21 went wrong again, we were all called in, we had the CEO at one point. When it works it's brilliant but it's certainly unpredictable."  
"Multi 21?"  
"I'm going to the bar, another drink?" Gary piped up, I nodded my response.  
"It's the new computer system at work, anyway, congratulations, it great to see you again."  
"You too." Not only because at 6'8" he makes me look petite.  
"I was just explaining to Gary why I wasn't at Ted and Nat's wedding."  
Gary came up behind me and whispered in my ear.  
"First dance."  
"Sorry, got to go, first dance, catch you later." I apologised.  
"Yeah, I need to hear about your drunken antics."

I gave him the, what he calls 'The Look', which is my you're on thin ice look. I thought I had felt conspicuous walking in, it was nothing to being on the dance floor waiting for the band to start (The Magic Gap, naturally) we were waiting because Ben had lost the first page of his music. Thankfully it was found quickly and the first bars of 'From This Moment On' came from the stage and Gary slipped his arms around my waist, and I mine around his neck, we slowly began to move to the music, at first I was very aware that Stevie was filming us on her phone, but eventually the room melted away and it was just the two of us.

When the song ended, and long after I had vowed not to get on the dance floor again. I had a good catch up with Chris and quick updates with everyone else.

My vow was broken when I was practically forced to start a conga line, the feel of Gary's hands on my hips made me wish time would speed up, so we could get back to the flat. After that time did seem to fly by. It felt like only 5 minutes before we were all on the dance floor for the the last song of the night (I've Had) The Time Of My Life. No, I didn't beg to do the lift this time, although I did see the oddest couple of the evening, Stevie and Chris.

A couple of days later, and after enquiring about her and Chris, Stevie and I were having a cup of tea and waiting for Gary, I was having a scan that afternoon so was slightly nervous.

"Congratulations, it's twins." The nurse said, this was followed by a loud thud. When she had checked him over the only thing he could say was, 'wow, twins.'

"So, how did it go?"  
"As well as could be expected, we did have a bit of a surprise though, it's twins."  
"I'm so happy." Said Gary.  
"You didn't seem to be before, tell Stevie how you reacted.  
"I fainted." He mumbled.  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."  
"I fainted." He practically shouted.

A/N when looking for a first dance song before realising the title was staring me in the face, I came across a list that had Grenade by Bruno Mars in the top wedding songs, have they not listened to the actual lyrics? Also please be impressed that I not only know, but like a fairly recent chart hit.


	10. Chapter 10

I know, I look ridiculous, but all will be explained. Stevie decided to have a 'Family Fun Day' to advertise the shop. This consisted of getting a face painter in. To get into the spirit she insisted we both have ours done, the butterfly she had done looked fine on her, being small helps. I made the mistake of letting her do what she wanted.

"Spider-Man?"

"What? She did Spider-Man?"

"You didn't ask for it?"

"I told her do what she wanted."

Looking at myself in an annoyingly handy mirror, was a bad idea.

"Would you be encouraged to shop somewhere staffed by a six foot, heavily pregnant Spider-Man?"

"Well, no."

"That's it, I'm going to wipe this off, be right back."

Gary could barley speak for laughing at my bizarre appearance.

"I was just about to make breakfast."

This was the cause of Stevie angrily bursting into the flat to find me, face still painted, eating breakfast.

"What happened to be right back?"

"Sorry." I said trying to be apologetic, but really enjoying the food.

"Come on, I need you downstairs."

The shops was busy, unfortunately with screaming kids, rather than actual customers.

I went upstairs for a cup of tea and to escape the screaming kids. I was rather surprised to see mum, making a cup of tea for herself.

"Oh, darling, would you like one?"

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Clearly she hadn't learned her lesson about letting herself in.

"I came to bring these." She handed me a box of knitted baby clothes, I would be surprised if there was any wool left in the county the amount she has been knitting. The box joined the four others.

"Anyway, why aren't you helping Stevie?"

"I am, it's just the screaming kids are giving me a headache."

"You'd better get used to it."

"I'm only having 2, not 15 and at least they won't be running round."

"Not yet."

"I'd better get back."

Gary is taking me out to dinner so I'd better go and get ready, I think it will take a while to get this off.

"So, how was the fun day, Spidey?"

"Ha ha. More fun for the kids than me, bit stressful."

At that moment the table next to us was occupied, by Stevie and Chris.

"Evening caller."

"Evening."

We managed to persuade the waiter to push the tables together. Despite the face we had ordered first, so they would have to watch us eat, but they were so caught up in each other I don't think they cared.

We were just about to leave.

"While you two are here, we have some news." Chris said.

"We're moving in together." Said a very excited Stevie.

"Oh wow, congratulations to you both."


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Miranda. You were the one who volunteered to help with the party, we can't be late."  
"It's not my fault that YOUR babies are sitting on my bladder."  
It's Stevie and Chris' housewarming, personally I had only volunteered in the hope that the twins would have been early so I could have an excuse to get out of it.  
"The sooner we go, the sooner we can come home." Gary said as I finally came out. We've been snapping at each other lately, it's the stress as not only could I go into labour at anytime, but we're moving next week. Well the flat is not big enough to have one baby, never mind two, and the timing was beyond our control.

"Right Miranda, you're on sandwiches, I'll move breakables, and you two are unloading the car." Stevie said, waving her arm in the general direction of Gary and Chris  
There was an almighty crash from outside. We went downstairs as quickly as possible, so Stevie was there long before me.  
"What happened?"  
"I dropped a couple of cases of beer." Gary reluctantly admitted.  
"You were getting competitive with Chris weren't you?" I asked.  
"Yes." He reluctantly mumbled.  
"Well, you'd better go and replace them." Thankfully he has finally learned not to argue with Stevie when she is in an organisational mood.

She had joined me in the kitchen, supposedly to help, but to generally get in the way.  
"I don't blame Gary for competing with Chris. He probably feels a little inferior."  
"Rude."  
"Well, look at him with those arms and his big, strong hands." She trailed off at this point, looking wistful into the middle distance. I dread to think what she's remembering.

Well the party is in full swing, and there are the usual groups of people trying to think of things to talk about. One of Stevie's cousins had something to talk to me about though.  
"I thought it was you, I didn't recognise you at first, without the face paint."  
"Sorry?"  
"We were at the fun day."  
"Oh, OK." We were interrupted by a very drunk Stevie.  
"Have you seen Chris?" She slurred.  
"I think he's in the bathroom." I don't know why she was asking, he's hardly the easiest person to lose in a crowd.

I excused myself and went to find Gary. It turned he had escaped to the kitchen.  
"Ooh these are good sandwiches."  
"Of course they are. " I said creeping up behind him. We were distracted by a commotion from the living room. Stevie had passed out on the sofa. Chris carried her off to bed and naturally the party began to break up. I was distracted from the commotion by a sharp pain, I dismissed it as a twinge, I'd been having them for a few days, but when another followed I knew it wasn't. I went off to find Gary and found him in the kitchen.  
"I think the babies are coming." I said trying not to sound too worried.  
"Slight problem, I can't drive can I? I've been drinking."  
"So I've got to drive myself to the hospital, typical."  
We let everyone know that we had to leave, on account of me being in labour.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again, I would like you to meet Will and Dani. It has certainly been an eventful week, not least with these two making their appearance a week early. Gary wasn't too happy with me because I nearly broke his hand by squeezing too hard, although he was holding on just as tightly, presumably to keep himself upright.

When I was having a (well deserved) nap, he popped out to get a cup of tea, and woke me, he looked decidedly worried.  
"I saw your mum on the way back."  
"Just what I need, being told I'm doing everything wrong." The door opened.  
"Hello darling, now where are my grandchildren? You have no idea how much I have wanted to say that." Gary went over to the cots.  
"This is William James." he said handing him over "and this is Danica Susie." He looked so gorgeous holding our daughter that I wished I had a camera on me to capture the moment forever.  
"That is what I call an unusual name."  
"I suppose so, I read it in a book and we liked it."

Then the fun began, as the flat was full of boxes, I had to stay with mum. I knew then it was going to be a long 10 days. Gary, Stevie and Chris were brilliant, although Gary coming home smelling of paint wore thin rather quickly.

I may have been dreading living with mum again, but amazingly it wasn't too bad, the extra pair of hands was useful, and having someone who had been there before was very helpful, it did help calm my nerves, and my hypochondria.

When we could finally move into the house, I didn't want to go. It was almost as scary as when I first went to boarding school, I was on my own again, except I wasn't alone, but I didn't have mum to fall back on.

Will was thrilled to be in his new home and displayed this by crying, I think was probably the smell of paint as even though the house had been thoroughly aired it was still a pungent odour. This naturally set Dani off, it was the perfect welcome to our new home, two screaming babies. I hoped this wouldn't set the tone for our life here, and that we have sympathetic neighbours.

In fact we have lovely neighbours, and they are sympathetic as they have a 6 month old of their own, a little boy called Bradley. I know all this because we went round for a cup of tea yesterday.

I shall bid you farewell as it is the twins bath time, and I wouldn't mind one myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to the madhouse, "Will, put that down." Sorry, as I was saying, hello again, you're looking very well I must say. So onwards with the news, I am ever so slightly stressed as Tilly is currently living with us, such fun. She and Rupert have separated as she has finally noticed his roving eye. I don't hold out much hope, they argue on the phone constantly. To make it worse the twins are at an age where they are picking up everything, so have lost count of how many times I've had to tell them off for saying a bad word they heard from Auntie Tilly, and reminding her that if she wants to call Rupert she should go out to the garage, although, they both say 'bear with', which is actually, really cute.

Today was one of the mornings that the twins were at nursery, so I was helping Stevie in the shop.  
"Morning Stevie."  
"Morning."  
As I usually did I popped into the kitchen to make a pot of tea. When I came out I couldn't help but notice how tired, but happy she looked.  
"Is everything OK, I don't mean to be rude, but you look knackered."  
"I am, but first." She pulled her left hand from under the desk to reveal an antique sapphire ring on her third finger. "He proposed last night, so we were up celebrating."  
"That explains a lot. It's a beautiful ring."  
"I know, it was his grandmother's, as he his the only boy of his generation in the family she left it to him with the express wish that it be used as an engagement ring."

The morning passed slowly, it was just one of those weeks, Gary said exactly the same when I spoke to him later. As usual, I popped next door for lunch before picking the kids up. He was sat at the end of the bar sorting paperwork when I entered, he sprung to attention (cheeky) when he heard the door open. He greeted my appearance with a kiss as usual.  
"So, how's business?"  
"Slow."  
"Please hold caller, for I have news." He looked briefly puzzled. "Stevie and Chris are getting married."  
"That great, it's taken long enough though."  
"We can't talk, I know we weren't dating, but we hardly rushed things, and you know how he can be around women. How long did it take him to ask Katie out?"  
"Good point, and anyway, I have news of my own, which sort of ties in. As we never had an official honeymoon, no, one night in Gretna Green doesn't count." He responded to my unspoken protest. "I'm taking you away for the weekend, Tilly and Rupert are at a marriage guidance weekend and your mum is having the kids."  
"I don't know what to say."  
"You don't need to say anything, just make sure we all have weekend bags ready for 2pm Friday."  
"Yes, sir." I made a mental note to dig out his RAF uniform.

The weekend hadn't started too badly, the kids were only too happy to be dropped off at mum's, mainly because she spoils them rotten. We made it to the hotel, without incident, save for seeing the AA man, who was the bane of our wedding weekend, thankfully Gary recognised him from a distance and managed to avoid him. It was when we got to the hotel that I noticed Rupert and Tilly's cars. Entirely accidentally we had booked into the same hotel as their course, at least we had an excuse to stay away from them. We sensibly decided to go out for dinner that night, when we had passed through the nearest town there were a couple of restaurants, so at least we had a choice, in the end we stumped for the Italian after a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors." The mood of the evening was ruined by the couple on the next table, who may not have been from the marriage guidance course, but should have been.

"Morning."  
"Morning." I was disappointed to see Gary getting up. "What are you doing?"  
"I was going to ring room service for breakfast."  
"Oh, I was hoping for something that's not on the menu."  
"Really?" He practically jumped across the room.

"I was thinking we could go and have a picnic for lunch." He said distractedly.  
"Well if it's anything like breakfast, sounds like a plan."  
"You are insatiable at the moment."  
"Are you complaining? And we are on honeymoon."  
"Well, no. But I wouldn't mind a second breakfast."

I noticed Gary texting out of the corner of my eye when we were walking to the park where we were going to have the picnic. I thought nothing of it until I heard a very familiar voice.  
"A text, a text!"  
We got to the picnic benches a minute or so later and there was mum with the kids.  
"I knew you couldn't bear to be away from them all weekend."  
"So, not the same thing for lunch as breakfast then?" I said sounding very disappointed.  
Despite that it was a wonderful afternoon, apart from me getting stuck in one of the swings. But we did manage to get some alfresco afternoon tea, if you now what I mean.


	14. Chapter 14

"I thought it was my job to organise your hen do."

"It is but, I want to do something more exciting than spend an evening surrounded by fruit friends and vegtipals."

"Rude. So instead you organise a weekend where I can't do anything?"

I'm not going to bother with introductions as have news that can't wait. I can't do anything on the hen do as Dani and Will are going to have a little brother or sister in about 6 months.

"Why are you so annoyed? You hate roller coasters."

"I know I do, but they are preferable to spending £25 to stand around minding the bags all day."

"And you don't have to go clubbing."

"I do, Stevie is my best friend, it old be rude to go on her hen weekend then not do anything."

I'm really not looking forward to this weekend, hours stuck on a train, then a day in a theme park and clubbing in the evening. It can't be as bad as I think can it?

It's not going too well so far, I had my usual excitement at being in a hotel, and had learned my lesson from my trip to 'Thailand', and packed all my trousers for the trouser press, unfortunately there wasn't one, so I checked in all the other girls rooms, still no luck. I asked at the front desk, and no, there wasn't one in the building. This put me in a tetchy frame of mind as we went out for dinner. This wasn't helped by Tilly going on about her promotion all night in one ear, and Stevie's cousin Claire talking about hers in my other. We all agreed that it was far too early to go back to the hotel, so we went to the pub. As it was a Friday night it was very crowded, so we had to share a table with a quiet young woman sat reading, this struck me as odd, but as she wasn't causing a fuss I thought no more of it.

Later on she caused, well, not a fuss, maybe caught my interest. I hadn't meant to listen in, but I had been abandoned as everyone had either gone to the bar or the loo, and she was having the strangest conversation I have ever heard. It may have made more sense had I been able to hear both sides but I doubt it.

"I heard that Britney was furious with Toto for siding with FW." What Britney Spears was doing with the dog from the Wizard Of Oz, I'll never know. "And of course Moanmarsh stuck his nose in too, it's looking like the gamble with Checo hasn't paid off and he wants him back, don't know why he's even more of a whiner than when he left."

It carried on like that for many minutes, in a similarly unintelligible vein, I would have understood more if it was in Swahili, and was so transfixed that I didn't notice that every one was back.

She hung up a minute or so later and thankfully hadn't noticed how interested I was, although everyone else had.

"What was that about?" Asked Stevie.

"She was having the oddest conversation, kept going on about Britney and Toto, couldn't figure it out."

We left not long after, it didn't help that I could barely keep my eyes open, I was so tired, and then when I got to bed I was kept awake by Stevie's VERY loud conversation with Chris, through the bathroom door. I did eventually get to sleep but then woke up at stupid o clock in the morning, and had to wait for a rather hungover Stevie to wake up before I could get dressed and go down to breakfast.

She did seem to recover rather quickly and as we were walking down to the Pleasure Beach for the day we walked past Central Pier, and the large Ferris wheel. Everyone else seemed to think it was a good idea, I was less sure, especially as I was still feeling a bit queasy from my morning sickness and being that far up wasn't going to help.

"Come on, it's fun." Stevie said dragging me along (she's surprisingly strong for her size.)

"No way Jose, hose B and for that matter hoses C through Z." Which is why two minutes later I was clinging onto the railings for dear life with my eyes tightly closed.

Well being official bag holder was even less fun than I predicted, but at least I was able to get a pass to just get into the park and not on any of the rides, so have spent the day avoiding the inevitable showers in various cafes and laughing at the on ride photos. Monisha won the award for 'Looking Most Like Cousin It' after her hair was blown all over the place on the Big One, it was on the same ride later in the day that Tilly and Stevie learned that 80mph descents and a hailstorm is a very painful combination.

Now for the really fun part of the weekend, going clubbing and not drinking, in a pub it's OK, but a club, not looking forward to it, I have warned Stevie that I might leave early if I get too tired.

Welcome to bar number 4, sorry if I'm shouting, it is a little loud, so far has not been as bad as I expected, glad we left number 2 quickly though, the barmaid was insisting we ALL have a free shot.

"One drink won't hurt."

"No, the odd glass of wine won't, but I really don't think Skittle shots are appropriate."

We left before it came to blows, then we went to the pub from last night, no sign of young woman, mainly because the entire place was rammed with Hen and Stag dos, the closer we got to town the more evident they became, at least we had been restrained in the accessories and only gone for pink or purple feather boas, some groups were walking branches of fancy dress shops.

This changed when we got to the 70s club that was our ultimate destination, Stevie insisted we get Afros, sparkly sunglasses, glow sticks, if they sold it we had at least one. I had once again been abandoned, glancing round was surprised to see Zippy from Rainbow attempting to breakdance. Once again when I was distracted everyone returned, yet this time, there was an addition to the group. Tilly was standing with possibly the strangest dressed person in the whole club, he was in a kilt and all the formal bits. Everyone, this is David, and he just wanted to say hi. Unfortunately that was all he got to say before being dragged off by Tilly again. I made my excuses and left, despite the 70s cheese being totally to my taste, I just wanted to go to bed.

I had just dozed off when Stevie clattered into the room eventually the din subsided. Only to be replaced with a thud followed by 'Oh for f' by now I was once again wide awake.

"What?" Well awake anyway.

"I was trying to do a cold bed dance and I think I fell out."

After yet more clattering she finally got into bed. But all too soon the alarm went off, we had an early train, so I had to try and rouse 11 hungover women, thankfully we just made it to the station, and we discovered why there was a pile of Do Not Disturb signs in the lift, evidently Tilly had thought it was a good idea to wander around switching them, and then gave up and just left them in the lift. I don't think I have ever been more grateful to get back to the chaos of home.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N this is from Gary's POV, also apologies for radio silence, Internet issues

"So we have two half hour practice sessions, a qualifying session where you will each do 3 flying laps and your quickest will determine your grid slot, and the race is 20 laps. Karting is a non contact sport, anyone deemed to have deliberately driven into another will be shown the black flag and your session will be over. Any questions?"  
"Yes," Ted said. "Will all the karts have the same amount of fuel in?"  
"Yes I fill them all personally."  
"And the tyres are they all worn the same amount?"  
"Yes, they're new, I put them on an hour ago." The instructors voice grew weary.  
"The same compound?"  
"Yes, now can we all go and get changed please."  
"Hark at Jenson Button over there." Said Ant.

Chris was less than impressed, he couldn't race, because he couldn't fit in the kart. I only just fit. As you can imagine, put a group of blokes in a situation where they can compete and of course they do. Even in the practice sessions we were going flat out. Qualifying didn't go too badly, I ended up 8th out of 19. Ted was 1st and Ant last, because he spun on the same corner on all 3 laps.

If I thought qualifying had gone well, it was nothing compared to the race. Ted didn't have the best start, Mark (he works with Chris) just caught his rear tyre and spun him round, he ended up at the back. I made up a couple of places at the start and was feeling rather pleased with myself. In the end I finished 2nd, mainly because I was ahead of Ant whose engine blew in spectacular fashion spilling oil all over the track and sending everyone spinning off behind us. Mark won and Ted was rather smug about the fact that he recovered to 3rd.

I was looking forward to the afternoon more, we were going paint balling. I was rather worried as I was on a team with Ted and Mark, and Chris was on the other team, I think he saw this as his chance for revenge. This was confirmed when we got out into the woods. He was aiming rather specifically and I don't think I'll be able to sit down for a week, though the others weren't helping, I will be a continuous bruise.

I was trying to evade Chris' brother in law, Bob when it happened, there was a tree root that I didn't notice, and instinctively stuck out my arm to stop myself, this was followed by a sickening crack, thankfully it came from the root, but on trying to move my arm I knew something was wrong. Mark came rushing over.  
"I can help, I'm the office first aider."  
"And how often do you have a suspected broken arm in the average week?"  
"Well never, it's usually the odd person putting a staple through their finger, but it was covered in my training, and I prescribe a healthy dose of manning up."  
"WHAT?"  
"Joking, we'd better get you to A&E."

Chris drove and I rang Miranda on the way.  
"Hello."  
"Hi, it's me, just to let you know I'm on the way to A&E."  
"What?"  
"There's been a bit of an accident at the paint balling, and I know what you're thinking, and no it's not that."  
"What am I thinking?"  
"That I've been blinded, and you are trying to stop yourself humming the Byker Grove theme."  
"Of course not, how could you think such a thing."  
"Because I know you, and I love you."  
"I love you too.  
"You are aren't you?"  
"Well yes."  
"Don't worry it's a suspected broken arm, see you there."

"So, do we have a diagnosis?" Miranda asked.  
"It is a green stick fracture, which isn't as bad as feared, I have to be in the cast for a month. What am I going to do with myself for a month? I can't work with this thing on my arm."  
"Stevie's off for the next 3 weeks, you can help me in the shop, I've asked mum, but I think I may be driven mad in an hour."  
"Hmmm spending all day with you, or watching daytime TV, it's a tough decision.",  
"The last week, is half term, so I wasn't going to be in anyway, all in all breaking your arm has turned out well."  
"Oh yes wonderfully, I don't know why I didn't do it before."  
"I'm sure I can find time for you to watch Jeremy Kyle, it won't be that busy in the shop, and we don't want the patient tiring himself out do we?"  
"It's suspiciously quiet in here."  
"I know, probably because the kids are at my mums, seeing as you were supposed to be out, I was planning a quiet evening with Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey."  
"Again?." I leaned forward to whisper in her ear "Seeing as we are alone we could do some dirty dancing of our own."  
"Did you now?"


	16. Chapter 16

_"You missed the best bit last week mate." Ant and Gary were the ushers and were chatting before most of the guests had arrived. "We persuaded him to get a tattoo, it was hilarious, he even cried at one point, he tried to claim it was his hay fever but I don't believe him."_

"Now that I would love to have seen."

Gary spent the next 10 minutes chasing Will around the room, hoping he would calm himself down before the guests came in.

Calming down, was what I was trying to do too.

"When I find out who put him up to it, I'll kill them."

I left Dani with Stevie's dad, and took her into the bathroom to find out what had happened, as I hadn't seen her for more than a couple of minutes all week.

"What's happened?"

"Chris got a tattoo on Saturday, I wouldn't mind so much if it was a good one, but it's just a squiggle, I know one of them put him up to it."

"Well I can confirm it wasn't Gary, unless he crept out whilst I was asleep, which is at the very least unlikely." I looked at my watch. "I know it's traditional for a bride to be a bit late, but we need to get going, otherwise we're verging on the rude."

We made it down in more than good time, we practically had to run to keep up with her, but when we were waiting to hear the first bars of 'Here Comes The Bride' her annoyance melted away and she looked suddenly nervous.

The service went smoothly, well apart from Bob forgetting which pocket he had put the rings in, and furiously patted himself all over to find them, which provided a comedic moment, and I was so glad that I wasn't the cause, this would change, and well not laughter, but critical gazes.

"You may kiss the bride."

I leaned forward.

"Need a leg up?"

Well if looks could kill.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww."

"Dani, be quiet." I said in hopefully loud enough voice for her to hear me, but not too loud.

We were stood talking to Chris and his younger sister after the ceremony.

"So, Sam, how's life treating you? Don't worry I'm not going to embarrass you by going on about how you were only so tall when I saw you last."

"Not bad. I've just moved down to London which was, well is, quite scary, but the girls I share a flat with are lovely. Not that I ever see them, spend all my time at work."

Stevie came over.

"Oh, its like being in Land Of The Giants, but just to let you know, the photographers are ready, so we'd better go."

I went off to collect the kids who were chasing each other around the room.

Unfortunately I couldn't sneak off to the bar with Ant this time, instead Gary and I spent the time when we (mainly I) weren't being photographed trying to keep the twins under control, it was a pointless task, the general excitement of the day, seemed to have made them more excitable than ever. Although Gary telling them that if they didn't start behaving they wouldn't be allowed to come to the party seemed to calm them down a little, mainly because I had told them they were allowed to be up later than normal for the reception, with the proviso that they behave themselves during the day.

We have reached what is always a trying time in any wedding, the speeches, thankfully Bob kept his fairly short possibly because he knew/was warned what Stevie's dad is like, when he started speaking I developed a sudden interest in the label of the wine bottle in front of me. He was notorious for being rather long winded, and glancing around I noticed all the people who knew him were also engrossed in the wine labels or order of service. Either Marilyn (Stevie's mum) had had a word, or he realised that the guests would much rather be drinking and dancing, his speech was far shorter than expected, so there were quite a few of us left embarrassed about not paying attention.

Then it was time for Chris' speech.

"I'm going to keep it short, I know you all want to get to bar." Quite a few of turned to look at Ant who tried to look innocent, and failed. "Obviously thanks to the family, and to everyone for coming, but I especially want to thank two couples. Ted and Nat, and Gary and Miranda. You may be wondering why, because if Ted and Nat hadn't got married when they did, Gary and Miranda would never have eloped, and they would never have had their reception, and I would never have met Stevie. So thank you. Now for the party."

"Queen Kong, you remember David?"

"Oh yes, hi again." He was in the kilt (there's always one) doesn't he have any normal clothes? (We were to discover he did a couple of weeks later when he and Tilly came round for dinner and he was in an alarmingly tight pair of jeans)

"Hello, was nice to meet you, if only briefly."

"Was nice to meet you too." Our conversation was interrupted by Will. "Sorry, be right back."

"Mummy, why is the man you are talking to wearing a skirt?"

"It's not a skirt, it's called a kilt and men from Scotland wear them on special occasions, like daddy in his suit." He went back to chasing Chris' nephew Matt around the dance floor.

"Sorry about Will, he likes to ask questions."

"It's not a problem, I can explain about the kilt if you want."

"If it's no trouble."

"None at all."

"Thanks, was nice to meet you again." I called Will over. "Auntie Tilly's friend is going to tell you all about what he is wearing, so I want you to be on best behaviour, because he knows Santa and will tell him if you have been bad."

Later in the evening I was sat talking to Sam.

"So what are you doing in London?"

"I'm working at a photographic magazine, although I am the general dogsbody and spend all my time making tea, photocopying and making sure that the cameras are charged, but unlike everyone else I seem to have got a job in the thing I trained for. I did journalism and photography."

"Good." I said, completely failing to think of anything interesting to stay.

"I'm going to the bar, want a drink?"

"Just an orange juice, please."

While she was gone her phone started ringing, was a bit of a surprise.

"Of course, it had to be you." She said looking at her phone. I was a little confused. "It's, Sven, my 'not quite dumped' boyfriend."

"Ah."

"I broke up with him last week and he keeps ringing, trying to get back with me, you know what it's like."

"Oh yes."

"I've not seen dad in a while, do you know where he is?" Chris came over.

"I'm right behind you."

"Oh good, I was worried that you'd pulled the same trick you did at Fiona's wedding and gone to watch the Tour De France highlights."

"No, it's a bit early for the Tour. It's actually the Giro D'Italia followed by Match Of The Day, if I were a betting man I'd put money on Sam getting married during the Vuelta."

"May I ask, the Vuelta?" Stevie interrupted.

"The Vuleta De Espana. The Tour Of Spain, one of the three Grand Tours of cycling, they are the most prestigious prizes in the sport."

"Oh." Stevie said.

"And my children seem to neither know, nor care when they are and persist on getting married during them, although it does give me a good excuse to escape the parties, really not my thing, would much rather be annoying the rest of the pub being useless at pool with John, but can't really avoid it when you are the groom's dad."

The idea of going to bed was seeming more and more attractive by the minute. Thankfully I had managed to avoid dancing all night, but the combination of 'Back For Good' and an enthusiastic Gary, meant that it wasn't going to last.

"We're finally getting our slow dance to this." I looked a little confused. "Don't you remember? My leaving do."

"Ah, yes, at least this has a happier ending, you're not going off to Hong Kong, and I'm not going back to the flat and be annoyed at myself for once again failing to tell you how I felt."

By 10 o'clock I was so tired I could barley stand, so I gathered Gary and the kids and tried to get to bed, unfortunately we bumped into Stevie.

"And where are you two sneaking off to?"

"There is no sneaking, we're putting the kids then ourselves to bed. But they look like they have snuck off and are trying to come back unnoticed." I said pointing to a very guilty looking Tilly and David.

"Why did you marry daddy?"

"Because we love each other very much."

"Was it like today?"

"No, the only other people there were the woman who did the actual wedding, like the man did today, and two women we didn't know."

"Why did you have people you didn't know?"

"Because you have to have 2 people to sign a book to say it was a proper wedding, that's why I went off with Auntie Stevie and Uncle Chris."

"Did you wear a big white dress?"

"No, I wore a purple one, do you want to see a picture?"

"Oh yes."

"Let me just go and get it."

"Your tummy was a lot smaller then."

"Cheeky monkey, but my tummy is big because I'm having a baby, do you remember me telling you?"

She nodded.

"Mummy."

"Yes Dani."

"How did the baby get in your tummy?"

"That's another question for another time, but daddy explains it much better than me. Now be good, and go to sleep like your brother."

"Night night mummy."

"Night night."

I went next door, to our room, I don't wander randomly about hotels. I was rather stunned to see an empty room.

"Gary?"

"I'm in the shower."

I was sat on the sofa, idly channel hopping, when Gary came came in. He walked over to the kettle and went back into the bathroom without speaking.

"I know better than to ask if you want a cup of tea. Are the kids asleep?" He said as he came back into the room.

"Will was out like a light but Dani took longer to settle." Our conversation was interrupted by the kettle going off.

"She was very interested in the whole idea of weddings, she even asked why we got married."

"What did you say?"

"That we love each other very much and that's why."

"Well that's true." He said, slipping a hand around my back.

"That's why I came to get my phone she wanted to see a photo of ours"

We finished our cups of tea and got ready for bed

"I showed her the photo, and she said I had a smaller tummy than now, I told her that it was because I'm having a baby, she may have asked how it got in there."

"And?"

"I said that you explain it so much better."

"Some things never change do they?"

The End


End file.
